Approximately 22% of women continue to smoke cigarettes despite the increased risk of cancer associated with cigarette use. Tobacco use continues to be the leading, preventable cause of cancer among women. Weight concerns and the fear of weight gain following smoking cessation may contribute to women continuing to smoke and therefore, an exercise intervention targeting smoking cessation may be particularly effective for women. In previous trials we have demonstrated that vigorous intensity physical activity is effective for aiding smoking cessation (Commit to Quit; CTQ trial). Effective smoking cessation programs that can be disseminated to the large population of female smokers are needed. In the proposed trial we will implement the CTQ protocol in the YMCA setting. The three main components of our trial are: quality control, implementation, and sustainability. For quality control, we will create a smoking cessation and an exercise facilitator's guide for the YMCA health educators and exercise leaders, and train them in the protocols. We will also create and implement measures to ensure quality control of CTQ smoking cessation and exercise delivery. For implementation, we will oversee the administration of the CTQ program in three local YMCA's. Seven groups of 15 female smokers each will be recruited from three area YMCA's to attend the 12-week CTQ program. Finally, for sustainability, we will conduct qualitative assessment (i.e., focus groups and interviews) regarding the delivery of the CTQ programs with YMCA staff and program participants to determine feasibility and acceptability. We will also examine changes in smoking and physical activity behavior among participants in the program. We will also conduct a cost analysis to determine the costs of delivering CTQ in the YMCA setting. Thus, we will create a dissemination model that can be sustained and more widely implemented in the YMCA network.